usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Hotel 2: Return of the Koopas
=Hotel Mario 2: Return of the Koopas & Kremlings... Once Again= 'Super Mario Hotel 2: Return of the Koopas... Again By Jr. of Doom'''Systems: Gameboy Advance, PC and, Gamecube (Gasp! No DS?! Hey, you can use it as a Gameboy :D) Prices (Nooooo): Advance: £22, Gamecube: £30, PC: £23 Graphics, Music, and Stuff: The graphics are like the New Super Mario Bros, but even better! The music is mostly new jazz, spooky, and other tunes. If there are remixes they're mixed from 2 tunes together, like YIDS underground and NSMB underground music put together. Genre: Adventure/Sidescroller... again. Fun Factor: 8-9/10 '''There are many Pinchos besides Clawser that you will have to deal with. Some of them are listed here. Not much is known about them, but there are quick descriptions when they are known. '''Pincho Flight: Falls from the sky. Clawgripper: Throws rocks at you. Plantoon: Wimpy. Octo. Loud Lizard. Armored Lizard. Tentacles: Spin and try to hurt you. Squirts: Airborne water drops. Smogjin: Throws spikes at you, the spikes will turn into Stingies if they touch the ground. Flutterer: Flying fish. Clammers: Related to Piranha Plants. Harpoon Harry: Painful missiles which launch out of cannons. 'Levels' Each castle you go in will hold a Koopaling, as well as Wart and Bowser. Giant Castle: Frogog Ice Castle: Ice '''Gansan. '''Sky Castle: Cloudkoopa. Water Castle: Underwater Spike (Enemy). Grass Castle: Larry . Pipe Castle: Ludwig. Desert Castle: Morton. Spike Castle: Bowser. 'Castle Bosses' It can't be Clawser in every castle! Giant: Pintsize: A crab that shoots water and shrinks every time you jump on him. Ice: Fiery: Shoots fire at the ceiling, which contain spikes. Try dodging them. Sky: Rockhead: Jumps up and down. Water: Slip Ice: Throws barrels. Throw bombs at him and he will vanish. Grass: Fly Fighter: Jumps up and down. You have to throw a bomb at him so he won't move. Pipe: Sluggie: Goes to a pipe and tries to aim at you. Desert: Sand Wave: A ghost made of sand. Throw a bomb at it so he can drop and when he drops, jump on him. Spike: Clawser: In the first round he will throw hammers at you, so always wait until he throws three. In the second round he will fly on a magic carpet. Throw a bomb at him. In the third round, don't touch him, always throw a bomb at him when his guards are down. 'Now nobody tells a story like Jr. of Doom... so hey, might as well tell it! ' ''Story The scene starts on a split screen with Mario and Luigi's house, Wario and Waluigi's house, and Peach's. All have got a letter. It reads: ' '"Dear *insert names here*, you have been invited by um... Toad, yeah Toad, to Bows- Mushroom Heights Hotel! It'll cost you 50 coins to enter, but apart from that it's all free! ' ''Sincerly, owner of Mushroom Heights."' ' 'Then Mario/Wario/Peach say, "Wow! That's pretty nice of Toad!" ' ''They go off to Mushroom Heights and find others there. "Hey, Yoshi!" Hi DK!" "Haven't seen you for a long time, Daisy!" Good to see you all," they greet. When...' ' 'CRAAAAAAAASH! Lightning crashes and the cardboard cutout of the nice-looking Mushroom Heights reveals a huge-looking hotel, castle, fotress, complex-looking thing. ' ''"GWAHAHAHAHA!" Out of the sky comes Bowser in the Clown Copter, and his kids in uh... Kiddy Clown Copters. "GWAHAHAHA! I'll being putting this strap on you, Peach! AND NOW I'LL BE CAPTURING YOU! BWAHAHA!"' ' 'Bowser laughs as he captures her and puts a strap on her wrist. "Arrrrrrr! Mario!!!" Some of the Koopalings then capture the others, (without the straps), apart from Mario and Daisy. ' ''"We've-a got to save them!"' ' '"Yeah!" Daisy agrees. ' ''"LET'S-A GO!" Mario then goes to the "garden" area before the hotel...' ' 'Now, I'll have to go through LOADS of stuff before I can get to the adventure, but don't worry! It'll be worth the waiting. .. ' ''New Enemies Rocket Chomp- Will fly really fast with a rocket strapped onto it. INVINCIBLE (sorta) AND FAST?! O_o ARRR! Captain Guy- Will summon and chuck Pirate Guys at you. Also can use the abilities of Pirate Guys. Bobby- Floats in water, normally carrying enemies. Not much of a threat on its own. Happy Hopper-Like a Blockhopper but just a bit better. Shrimpy- Will curl up, ram at you, and spit out ink. Shelly- Hides in its shell, then releases tentacles! ARRR! Banabean- Bounces about getting smaller but bouncier. Cry Guy- Will float in a bubble and cry acid. DANGEROUS! Piranha Stalk- When you get to a flower pot, it will grow HUGE! It fires uh... lots of fire and has Nippers on its leaves. Knight Guy- Will ram at you with its sword and can hide behind its shield. Spike.1 and Spike.2- Spike.1 has spiky spikes and will float about. Spike.2 has cannons on him, and will float about firing Boo-ombs (see later) Eleterror- Basically, can ram into you and use its trunk to fire lava or water (water will push you back) Seedling- Grows out of a flower pot and will take you by surprise and spread more seeds, making more Seedlings! STOP IT QUICK! Boo-omb: Like a Boo, but if you look away it will light its fuse and try to float into you! Service Guy- These waiters will carry those dishes with those metal things over them. Get too close and they'll open them, releasing enemies! Whoos- A puddle full of Boos. If you're in a ghost filled area and water is spilt... be careful.Lob-omb- It'll chuck itself at you with its giant hand! BOOM! Snoozy Bro: Don't wake him up... OR ALL TERROR SHALL BE RELEASED!!! Yekop: An upside down Pokey that will shoot its segments at you.Fist Fake- Watch out for the hammer puppet! Hidin' Lakitu- In the name. Reception Guy- If he rings the uh... ringer bell he'll summon several common enemies. Nasty Gnarnatula- A really long Gnarnatula. When it's hit a smaller one will come out! ' 'Ok, now the new guys are done, I'll do the characters 'n' abilities! ' ''Characters and Abilities Mario- Can jump the highest (well apart from a flutter jump) and can access M blocks. ' 'Daisy- Can use a brolly and is very quick. Also can use "FLOWER POWER", meaning she can grow giant beanstalks! ' ''Luigi- Is very quick, can access L blocks, and can go through thin blocks like Waluigi.' ' 'Yoshi- Can chuck eggs, can flutter jump (but can't eat), and can access the Stork Block, which will give you the needed baby ability for the area. ' ''Wario- Can chuck smaller enemies, does more damage, and can smash through "fat blocks".' ' 'Waluigi- Unnaturally quick, can go through thin blocks, and can use tall stretchers, which make you even taller, but thinner! ' ''DK- Can eat bananas to make himself very strong! Can smash through fat blocks, and if he gets a DK block he will chuck a barrell! Sounds good, but can haunt you if it hits a non 1-hit enemy.' ' 'Toad- Can use the Mushroom Transform, which if an enemy eats it you get to transform into it for a limited time. This is vital sometimes. ' ''Toadette- Even though she is only avaliable for one world, she can use Toad's ability and can go through thin blocks!' ' 'Peach- YAY! She can go through thin blocks, use a brolly, and use Toad's ability! AND SHE'S QUICK! That's a good partner! But, she can only be accessed from a golden pipe... ' ''Items Fire Flower Mushroom (not Toad/ette's or Peach's ability) Starman POW Block Mini-MushroomBlue Koopa Shell (but when you hide in your shell, it's for limited time) Rocket Shell (green shell with no shell ability but can make you fly... well float) Raccoon Suit Mega Mushroom 1-Up Shroom 5-Up Shroom Coins Red Coins Star Coins Blue Coins Stuffwell (tells you about the area and enemies) ' 'The Enemy Museum'' After the Tutorial Garden you get this. Look through it and find out info about the enemies. They'll be in exhibits, so don't worry! Also there's a Boss Museum next to it, which includes the Doom Vehicles too. ' 'THE ADVENTURE!'' The Garden just teaches ya how to do stuff, so I'll skip that. To the first part of the hotel! ' 'Part 1: Bowser Jr's Play-Floor'' Room 1: The Goomba Garden (It's inside though) A large greenhouse with Piranhas, Goombas, and Banabeans. Lots of gaps, though. Not much to say! :) ' 'Room 2: The Playhouse of DOOOOOOOOOM...'' This place has lots of swinging swings, over big gaps. Lots of flying enemies and Knight Guys. At the second part, you're being chased by Joust Guy! SO RUUUUUUUN! ' 'Room 3: The Haunted Reception Room'' This place has plenty of Reception Guys, Boos, Dry Bones, and other undead enemies. Also there are falling Spikes. At the end of the level you fight a Boo-Boo. It's like a Boom Boom, but it floats! ' 'Room 4: The Boom Room!'' A side-scrolling level that goes up, left, right, and down! Filled with donut platforms, Bob-ombs, Lob-ombs and more. Go down the warp pipe and you'll face a race with Big Bob-omb! Win the race and you have to fight him. Go behind him and chuck him at a Bob-omb. ' 'Room 5: The Loony Libary'' This sidescrolling level will get you to go up many platforms. Dodge many flying books, tables, and flower pots. This is the first time you see Service Guys. There are also some Reception Guys near the end. Nearer to the end, there are Bullet Bills. Quite hard! ' 'Room 6: The Super Swimming Pool'' Navigate your way through a land of Aqua Lakitus, Bobbys, Cheep Chomps, Big Berthas, and more! There are many Bloopers and lots of aquatic obstacles. Also, watch out for sinking Tube Guys! At the end of the level you face... BOSS BOB-BOBBY! He'll float about as you continually have to keep swimming up while dodging Cheep Cheeps. A Cheep Chomp will come sometimes. Make it hit Bobby's flashing eye to hurt him. Hit him 6 times and he'll sink. ' 'Room 7: Bowser Jr's Bedroom, BOING!'' Using the beds and bouncy objects around the place, bounce your way up the blocks and any way you can get to the top. There are a few Lakitus and Rocket Chomps here to make it harder, too. ' 'Room 8: The Mighty Doomtank Highway'' Just an easier remake of the Doomtank level from Super Mario 3. But they'll be some Seedlings too. Then at the end of it... ' 'BOWSER JR. IN THE DOOMTANK OF DOOM!'' Don't get ran over by the tank! OR BE HIT BY THE BULLET BILLS! Jr. will hide in the 3 holes in the tank, and you've gotta remember which one he's in and hit it! Do this 5 times and the doomtank will explode and you'll face him like in NSMB with his bandana bib. Win again and you've beaten Part 1! AND... You've unlocked Luigi! ' 'Part 2: Larry's Giant Greenhouse'' Room 1: Daisy and the Piranha Stalk You'll be going up, whacking enemies coming down on lifts while dodging falling Bungee Piranhas. This is the first appearance of Cry Guy! It's long, but pretty easy, if you hitch-hike on the lifts occasionally. ' 'Room 2: Castle Casino'' A medieval-themed casino with Knight Guys, Game Guys, and LOTS OF GUYS! You'll need to get past a slots mini-game (like in the Mario Parties) vs. the L33T Hammer Broz, then you'll need to do a matching game vs. Game Guy. After that you'll go past a Joust with lots of Knight Guys, and you'll have won! ' 'Room 3: Jolly Jungle'' A jungle full 'o fun! There's a warp pipe maze here, in which you'll have to dodge Piranha Plants and water enemies from the lakes. Anyway, here's the key to the maze: 3rd pipe, 1st pipe, 5th pipe, 2nd pipe, 6th pipe. If you do that you'll end up in the underground jungle! You'll have to go over falling platforms over an acid river, while dodging Piranha Basses! Eventually you'll get to a hill. Aim for the top of the Scoring Pole by jumping from the hill. Yay! Ya did it. ' 'Room 4: Battlefield Bathroom'' Weird as this sounds, first you need to go up a long flight of stairs, dodging the Broozers, enemies, and other traps coming from above, below, or right on the stairs. Then you'll go through a door into the bathroom... sounds ok. Then the bath will rise and make the room acquatic. You get a Starman and you have to defeat GOOPER BLOOPER IN 30 SECONDS! He takes a lot of hits. Then the water goes down, and you go down... the toilet?! Then you go through a harder remake of 2-3 of NSMB. Win and uh... yay! ' 'Room 5: Petrifiyng Petting Zoo'' You face a level small platforms hanging from chains. Some of the platforms will fall, and there are flying enemies! The room is filled with Boss Basses, Cheep Chomps, Rocket Chomps, Ptooies (yes, there are a few pipes), Bungee Piranhas, and MORE. If you do this, WELL DONE! ' 'Room 6: YIKES! NAVAL PIRANHA IS GONNA GET YA!'' First you'll go through a small level with Goombas and Koopa Troopas. Easy... when, from out of the greenhouse- "BLLAAAARGH!" It's NAVAL PIRANHA! You'll go up two walls, wall kicking your way up, dodging falling Spikes, Paragoombas, Cry Guys, Boo-ombs and Lob-ombs. Easy as this sounds, you've gotta be quick, clever, and have a Mushroom spare! If you get to the top... RUN! Naval will still be coming after you. Now you'll face him as Daisy. You'll be going up a beanstalk. He'll spit Banabeans at you, so hit them back with your brolly! Aim for the "chomping" head 6 times and you'll win. BUT DON'T HIT THE BOOS! They don't work! ' 'Room 7: Shhh! Don't wake up my Bros!'' Just get through this complex, trapped room without waking up the many sleeping enemies (mostly Snoozy Bros). There are also Boo-ombs, which make lots of noise! DESTROY 'EM. Apart from that, it's easy. Except for the gaps. ' 'Room 8: Larry's Game Room'' Ok, this shoulda been on Bowser Jr's floor! First you'll go through a block train level, then you'll fight Terror Toybox! He'll spit enemies out for you to hit back... in order. He'll have lots of pictures on him, with a different order each time. Follow this 5 times and Terror will explode! Then you'll go through a level where you board Larry's doomship. It has Bill Blasters that fire cannons and Hotfeet, so watch out. Then you'll drive the ship and race Larry in his doomcopter! Beat him and the ship will explode! You'll then fall on a cloud platform. ' 'LARRY IN THE DEADLY DOOM-COPTER'' Larry will drop bombs which you must get in different-colored pipes! You'll see Terror Toybox flying by with pipe picture patterns, which you've gotta match! Then if you do it quick and right 10 times, Larry's copter will be destroyed! Then you'll face Larry like in Super Mario 3, but quicker. Win and yay! You've saved Wario and you've got to Part 3! ' 'Part 3: Wendy's Underwater Floor'' Room 1: Aquatic Food Factory (Don't you love seafood? I know I don't.) First you go through a room with lots of Service Guys everywhere, also watch out for Paratroopas chucking Lob-ombs at you... sounds ok. Yes? Ok, here's the hard part. Then go up a lift, not letting the Boos get you off it... then press the "ARE YOU CRAZY?" switch and water will fill the room. CRASH!!! A MEGA UNAGI?! Swim back through the aquatic level, not getting eaten by Unagi. YOU’RE ALVE?! Wow, you’re good. ' 'Room 2: Thin Blocks, Fat Blocks.'' This looks like a nursery... hm, with lots of blocks and Happy Hoppers. The first part is a remake of level 2-5 of NSMB. Now the hard part! Make a wise decision as you pick Wario or Luigi. Then go into the next room, and go as quick as you can up the Thin and Fat Blocks as blocks are rising from the floor. Not scary? Well I'll tell you, they are spiked on the top, so HA! Get to the top alive and you've done 3/4 of it. Now just go through a simple race with Baby Bowser and you win! ' 'Room 3: Wendy's Sauna/Swimming Pool Spectacular!'' First go through a room filled with lava, jump over gaps, swing on chains... and enjoy the sauna while you can, as there are lots of Blarrgs, Swoopers, Lava Whoos, and the first appearance of Hidin' Lakitus! Then go through an aquatic side-scrollin' level, where you must not get hit by Bloopers or squished by the wrecked doomsubs. ' 'Room 4: Boss Bobby's Revenge'' First you'll be on donut platforms over lava with a few enemies when... CRASH! Boss Bobby destroyed all the platforms and you've got to jump onto enemies while passing Bobbys to get to the end. ' 'Room 5: Wendy's Mall Maze'' Go through a door maze exploring the shops and dodging the traps! Here's how you get out: 1st door, 4th door, 2nd door, 3rd door, 6th door, 1st door, and finally the flower door, where you’ll need Daisy. Now you shall go through to face... a room full of Seedys. Get through and wow, you got through Wendy's maze. ' 'Room 6: Gargantuan Game Guy's Out of This World Level'' You'll face a remake of Level 1-A of NSMB, then you'll find a warp pipe... and BOOOOOM! You'll be shot off into the air in a rocket! Dodge flying meteors, S.F.Os (Shroob Flying Objects), Rocket Guys, Rocket Chomps, and Space Goonies. Then you go through the portal and the rocket explodes and you land back in Castle Casino. Darn. But you must now face Gargantuan Game Guy! He will chuck slot machines and other games you have to quickly play to get to him. When you get to him he'll jump up to the ceiling and be carried by 3 Fly Guys! Quickly use the spare slot machine so when he falls he'll crash into it! Do this 7 times and he'll shrink and die. ' 'Room 7: Da Giant Pool Room'' Oh my gosh! You’re on a giant pool table. Don't get squished by the poolballs, or be hit by cue sticks. There are lots of Hammer Bros. here, too. So be careful! ' 'Room 8: The Long, Long Lift to the Water (Part 1)'' You'll get on a lift, just dodge the normal things in the way while jumping from lift to lift before that lift gets destroyed! But a harder challenge is... there's a Lakitu chuckin' SPINIES! Get to the end of the lift and you'll face a remake of Ludwig's doomship, but with Service Guys and some Captain Guys. Finish that and you unlock LIFT CHALLENGE... and get to Wendy! ' 'WENDY IN THE DOOMSUB'' Before I begin, I’ll remind you this is POISONOUS WATER! So beware. Anyway... ' 'First you'll be on a platform on the water. It'll get destroyed quick, so use 1 of the 3 warp pipes. Choose the 2nd one and wall kick the floating rock to board the doomsub. Now dodge the Spiked Bills and jump on the Bullet Bills to get into the little hole in the periscope. Then you'll face Wendy with her wand and candy rings! Hit her 3 times and you'll be hit again. Now do this 5 times and Wendy's doomsub will blow! Now the water is normal and you'll have to swim around pressing colored buttons to match the right pipe to land a Cheep Chomp on Wendy. Do this 5 times and she's gone! YAY!!! You've saved DK, and you're on to Part 4. ' ''Part 4- Morton's Deserted Desert Floor Room 1- The Sinking Cinema FUN! You'll go through a level, spotting the differences between two screens playing a short film. If you take too long or an enemy hits you (you're stuck on the spot every time you have to match), you're dead! There are 10 matching screens and there is an Angry Sun after! Wow. ' 'Room 2- Boiling Boiler Room'' In this room you've got to change the temprature to get you through the area. There's also flying Bumpties, Fly Guys, and Happy Hoppers. Anyway, in some areas you need to melt ice, and in other areas you need to make it! It sounds easy, but trust me, it's not. ' 'Room 3- Evil Item Shop'' Again, you'll be using things in certain areas. In this thin platform level, you've gotta hit one of the 3 ? Blocks. Get it right for the area and uh... yay! I haven't metioned there's a Frog Suit, have I? Also if you're more than Super Mario, a Thwomp'll crush ya at the beginning. ' 'Room 4- Piranha Pyramid'' Go into the pyramid and jump from pipe to pipe, dodging those darn Piranha Plants all over the place! Not only that, there are Thwomps, Whomps, and an annoying Hidin' Lakitu chasing you! It's long, too, so be careful. ' 'Room 5- Crazy Car Chase'' Giant toy cars?! On a model railway? VS. MORTON? You got that right. Race Morton, a Boomerang Bro, and Tutankoopa... while being chased by a train! If the train nearly gets you, go up an optional bridge, it'll make ya slower but it'll be safe. It's hard to win. REALLY. ' 'Room 6- Abandoned Balcony'' Get past the huge balcony... with three Lakitus chasing you! There'll be ground and flying enemies, gaps and traps, too. Get past this li'l challenge to move onto the Reception Room of Doom... Go to the reception desk and a Boo will pop up! This is a long fight so... ' 'BOO RECEPTIONSIT'' He'll float aroun the room chucking Bob-ombs at you. Ring the bell to summon Boos and press a button to make meteors fall from the celling?! Yeah, this is no nightmare. All you must do is get Boo to a "meteor spot" while you're looking away, and CRASH! Get him to be hit by a meteor, and jump on him. Do this 8 times and the room will sorta disappear and the hero will drop down safely to the next level. Oh, by the way, every 2 times he's hit, gaps will appear in the floor. ' 'Room 7- Morton's Doomtruck Motorway'' Much like the doomtank level, but harder! There's Banzai, Missile, Bullet and Mini-Bills! (Mini-Bills are just little Bills.) There's some Parachuting Bob-ombs, and doomtrucks spit out flames from their exhaust pipes. Get to the end to face a Boom Boom, and you're done. ' 'Room 8- The Long, Long Lift to the Water (Part 2)'' Well to make the challenge from last time harder... try dodging the bursting pipes full of poisonous water filled with aquatic foes! If you do that, then you'll go to a remake of the World 2 Castle from NSMB, but with more Bullet Bills. Then you'll face Morton in his mean machine... ' 'MORTON KOOPA JR. IN THE DOOMTRUCK'' Morton will shoot out the exhaust pipes' clouds of poison. You must not jump on these or be hit by the Angry Suns chasing you! Occasionally the pipes will spit out a Lakitu cloud. Quick ride it up to the top of the spiked truck, watch out for the spikes and Spinies on the top, and go down the warp pipe to Morton! Then you'll see Morton on a Hammer Bros. stage. Just get rid of the Bros. and hit Morton, while not getting hit by his fire breath or wand! Do this 5 times to destroy the tank, and you'll face him like in Super Mario 3. Win this and YES... you've saved Waluigi and got to Part 5! The longest and shortest part... ' 'Part 5- The Great Doomship (ONLY 3 LEVELS?!)'' Room 1- Terror Tower Just a harder remake of the tower in Sky Land from SMB3 (Advance 4) but with a Lakitu chasing you and flaming rocks falling! ' '"Room" 2- Doomed Doomship'' O.O This is like a whole land! Anyway I'll tell it to ya in parts. Part 0- This part is filled with spinning platforms out of SMB3. Keep on jumping on them while dodging flying enemies. There's also a lot of cannons, so watch out. Part 1- Go through the door and you've actually got there! A huge Tap-Tap will now roll after you. There are still loads of spinning platforms and other traps too. As well as this, watch out for the lava enemies from below and sky enemies from above. Part 2- Eep. The Angry Sun now joins in and there are bouncy, pink Mushrooms to make you go higher... and ball and chains. Part 3- OH NOOO... Now this level has rising lava, and lots of Bob-ombs (and other Bob-omb species) too. Watch out as there are two ANGRY SUNS NOW!!! Part 4- Oh man... How tough can this get? You have to get past Rocket Chomps and you’re going downwards occasionally... so watch out for the lava! (Remember doomship levels auto-scroll.) Part 5- Now you’re nearly there. Wall jump up the half-spiked wall (not hittng the spikes, of course) to the top and Tap-Tap and the Angry Suns will fall! Now go into the rocket and blast off into space, dodging Rocket Guys and asteroids to get back down to the doomship. Part 6- One more to go! Go to the ? Block and you get a Mega Mushroom! Go quickly through the giant block to the next ? Block, then get a Mega Mushroom again. Repeat this until you get to the end of the block to get to... Part 7- TAP-TAP THE FROZEN! Choose Yoshi for this, or it's impossible. Yoshi must swallow the torches around the room to un-freeze the Tap-Tap. It'll bounce around the room then. Hit the glowing spike on it to damage it. Do this 10 times and Tap-Tap'll fall down. Jump down the massive hole, flutter jump past the Tap-Tap, and you've done it! ... Right? ' 'Room 3- Iggy's Giant Gym'' Pretty easy. Just jump over gaps, punch back the punching bags, and dodge other gym equipment that'll try to hurt you. THEN... "EHEHEHEHEHEH! YOU'LL NEVER BEAT BESSIE BASS AGAIN, YOSHI! FOR SHE'S GONNA TURN YOU INTO FISH FINGERS!" Kamek will say, and a Boss Bass shall come. He'll make it HUGE and you have to swing vine to vine, falling platform to platform... dodging many traps and not getting eaten by Bessie! If ya do this, open the door and you'll face... ' 'GIANT IGGY!'' Kamek will growl and make Iggy bigger this time! This is much like the Bowser battle out of SMB3, except much bigger. Iggy will stomp around the room; just run! Then wall jump onto his head and GROUND POUND! Iggy will frown and you'll fall off. Then he'll start blasting you with his wand and breathing fire. Then go onto the weak bricks under you, and he'll ground pound them! Make him smash through 5 layers of it and he'll fall. You also have to do the head thing as well that many times. Then he'll shrink back to normal size and you'll face him like normal SMB3 style. Do this and woohoo! You beat a short and huge land, and rescued Luigi! ' 'Part 6- Roy's Gym of Greatness!'' Room 1- Dining Room of Doom "YAHHHHH!!! That Yoshi is soooo annyoing! And so are his stinking friends... Well he's in for a big supprise! EHEHEHEHEHE! Iggy, Roy let's get them!" orders Kamek in a cutscene. Kamek uses his spell on both Roy and Iggy to make them huge, and they crash into the hotel. In the level, you'll be over a pool of boiling... custard? Hm, guess so. Anyway, there's flying tables, chairs, and flower pots. Jump on them to survive while dodging flying food! A pretty long level, too... ' 'Room 2- Prison Point'' A hotel has a prison?! Your character has to navigate through pipes and doors, go up lifts, and use switches to get through. You'll need the first, fourth, and third pipes, the second and sixth doors, the blue switch, the fifth door, the third, first, first, and third doors, the red switch, the purple door, and finally the pipe with the Piranha Plant in it. Keep in mind there are also prisoners... they're all tough enemies!!! ' 'Room 3- Strange Stairs'' Easy as this sounds, go up a flight of stairs filled with cannons, Chargin' Chucks, falling stair pieces, and more. Get to the top of the stairs and you'll find an area full of bouncies. Jump on them to get the key and unlock the door to the next room! ' 'Room 4- Chargin' Chuck Stadium (2-Player level)'' You get two characters to control, to switch between them press Y. Or if someone else controls that character, don't bother! ANYWAY. Go through a stadium filled with... Chargin' Chucks, but with plenty of angry fans! Look at their signs, if they read more ?!? then attacks will be going for Player 1! If they read more !?! then they will be going for player 2! There'll be plenty of gaps, stuff being chucked at you, and a flying football you have to keep in the air... ARRR! (You unlock this as a game too :D) ' 'Room 5- Boxing for Broozers... and Others'' Go through a simple ghost house level filled with plenty of Broozers and *groan* more Chargin' Chucks. THEN THE FUN COMES! The Boxing Ring Lift! Fight your way up to the top! Floor 1- Wrestling Chuck. A huge Chargin' Chuck with a huge, ripped shirt, helmet, and giant muscles. He'll charge around the place and make shockwaves. Just dodge him and do a double-jump onto his head and ground pound him! Do this 5 times and he'll fall to make you go to Floor 2! Floor 2- Rawk Hawk You know about this annoying guy. He's got some new powers! He can fly above you and drop Micro-Chickens (like Microgoombas) Bob-ombs, or Kab-ombs. Chuck the non-flashing Bob-ombs back at him when he's trying to drop more stuff on you. Do this 10 times and he'll fall. "That ain't rawking!" On to floor 3! Floor 3- Grubba Grubba is like Floor 1 but bigger. AND... he jumps in the air for a short time, dropping Kab-ombs. "ARRR! Next floor for you then... Gr." WHAT HE SAID! Oh, and you need to hit him 10 times. Floor 4- Super Koopa He'll fly through the air up and up dropping HUGE bombs. Quickly push them into the ropes around the ring to fling them at Super Koopa. He'll no doubt hit them back sometimes, but ground pound them to make them go back. Do this 8 times and Super Koopa is down. Floor 5- Mega Iggy and Roy Just make these too giants bash their heads together by going between the two of them, then ducking when they jump a little. Then they'll jump into each other and be vulnerable to a ground pound! Do this 10 times to each and they're little again and GONE! Floor 6- Macho Grubba This is like Rawk Hawk but he's there for a shorter time and is quicker and tougher! Watch out for the minions he'll call up, too. He takes an amazing 18 hits! After this, you've done it! Room 6- Stinky Sewers Go up, hitching a ride on Parabeetles, Lakitu clouds, (which last for a very short time here), and other things as acid is rising and Bessie Bass is bigger than ever and trying to eat ya! Then get to the top and ARRRR! You'll start falling down a big fall. Don't get hit by the burst acid pipes or by flying and falling enemies. Then when you get to the bottom, jump onto the pipe, go down it... and you'll be chucked out! FOR IT IS KING MEGA MONTY MOLE! He'll throw a giant boulder out that you need to keep back somehow... Chuck enemies or eggs? Good idea! But he'll also chuck Monty Moles and Cry Guys- dangerous! Monty Moles chuck rocks here. If you hit back the boulder on him, then ground pound him 12 times, Mr. Mole has had his last attack! ' 'Room 7- Sky High!'' Go up a giant Piranha Stalk, not getting hit by any of the flying/falling enemies or plants on the way. Then when you get on the clouds... you'll be chased by... THE GIANT PIRANHA STALK!!! Just make it eat and eat (by chucking ANYTHING in its mouth, not you though!) and eventually it'll burp. And stop... and you'll have to escape the poison gas by going through a level hidden by a giant cloud. So you'll have to guess where everything is. If you guess right, then you've done it. ' 'Room 8- Roy's Sky High Cabin'' Another hidden level? Don't worry, there's noises to help you out, and if you're lucky you'll hit a ? Switch that will reveal the level for a bit. Then you'll get to ANOTHER hidden one, but you get a map to read first! Remember it and explore! If you do get it right you get to Roy... ' 'ROY IN THE DOOMPLANE!'' Just catch up or die! Roy will go through a sky area. Go past gaps, wall kick, and dodge Lakitus to catch up with him. He'll drop Bob-ombs, Kab-ombs, and Tap-Taps. Chuck the Bob-ombs at the window on the plane and Roy will come out for a bit. Jump on his head and he'll jump back and BOOOM! The plane goes of, leaving a trail of poison gas behind it. Do this 10 times and the plane blows to pieces! It gets faster each time. Then you'll face him like in SMB3... again, but there's a Lakitu to make it harder. You also rescue Toad! TO PART 7! ' 'Part 7- Lemmy's Nice Ice Arena'' Room 1- The Petting Zoo 3 sections: Chomps- Go through a level filled with stairs, slides, block trains, and spikes while dodging loads of Chomps, Chomp Bros, Chain Chomps, and falling Chomps. This is WAY harder than it sounds. Sea Section- Go down the warp pipe to a sub-aquatic empire! There are 2 ways. The top is filled with jumping Cheep Cheeps, Piranha Basses, Skeeters, and Beach Koopas. While underwater you go through a water world with a MEGA UNAGI CHASING YA! Go through various block mazes hoping the path you chose was the right one.Ice is Nice- Go through an icy level over a pool of... lava? STRANGE... There are loads of those spinning platforms from Yoshi's Island DS and New Super Mario Brothers. There are lots of enemies like Bumpties, Snailcorns, Snow Spikes, Mr .Blizzards and also just walking penguins. Exit- Just go through a straight level (with a few gates) filled with Bros. ' 'Room 2- Janitor's Room'' Go into the Janitor's Room Door, press the ? Switch, and watch the three shaking doors. Hm... BOOM! LOADS of enemies burst out! Survive for one minute with the constant enemies coming in. If you pay attention to the sign that's to the right, copy the enemies and defeat them! Do this and you'll unlock this as a game. ' 'Room 3- Art Gallery'' Go through the art gallery, dodging some basic enemies (remember the paintings’ names). Get to the end and there will be a quiz! It'll ask you the name of EVERY painting in the gallery. Get a 12/15 and you win! ' 'Room 4- Hockey Stadium'' HOCKEEEY! Win a game of ice hockey against a team of Hockey Chargin' Chucks, Broozers, and Lob-ombs. If it's a draw you'll have to do a rock-paper-scissors match. If THAT draws then you'll keep on doing it until it doesn't. ' 'Room 5- Gloomy Garage'' Go past a level of a doomship, a doomsub, doomtank, doomplane, and doomtruck motorway, and ride a rocket to the target. It's long. VERY LONG. ' 'Room 6- Cool Clubs'' Use all of the characters’ abilities to get past this room. Mario's Room- Use the Mario blocks and high-jumping skills to get to the top. Big jumps across big gaps are needed! LOADS O' LAVA! Daisy- Use her water can (flower power) on all the seeds to climb up the MASSIVE PIRANHA STALK! Knock enemies off with her brolly. Luigi- Much like Mario's. Use the L blocks and go through thin block mazes to get to the end of this. Lots of lava still- it's rising! Wario- Chuck small enemies at weak blocks and go through fat block mazes while dodging falling rocks. Waluigi- Race Koopa the Quick, go through thin block mazes, and get so tall you can reach up to the top of the room. Yoshi- A remake of Six Face Sal's Fort. BUT HARDER! DK- Fat block mazes, collect bananas before the lava swallows them in, and get strong enough to chuck a barrel at the mighty Macho Grubba to get to the next room. Toad- Use the Shroom ability to go through low blocks, fly to platforms, and smash through blocks to get to the end before the acid rises too much! EVERYONE- Everyone goes into the room with Boom-omb, the big, crazy Bob-omb. He'll chuck Bob-ombs and chuckable power-ups. Also there are falling enemies that will fill up the room. Chuck the power-ups at Boom to keep him from exploding until the time ends. If you do make it, YAYYYY! You've made it to Room 7. ' 'Room 7- Security Check'' Go through a level with lava pools, Blarrgs, Podoboos, Bowser Statues, donut platforms, and Paratroopas. At the end you'll have a rematch with Wrestling Chargin' Chuck, BUT HE'S BIGGER! But this time you've got a trampoline. :) ' 'Room 8- Lemmy's Circus Go through a land full of clowns, cages with Rexes, Chomps, and lots of donut platforms over a pit of hungry Chomplettes. Then get to the liftoff platform and WHHHHHHHHHHHOOOO... You’re up riding in space in a rocket... until Lemmy comes in the DOOMROCKET! ' ''LEMMY IN THE DOOMROCKET Lemmy will first zoom around the place shooting laser beams, Bills, and Bob-ombs. Just shoot the top of the spaceship 30 times and he'll go into the second part of this. It's like Space Invaders! Destroy the army of shooting Paratroopas (with space gear) before they destroy you! Then blast Lemmy and his rocket will explode! Then he'll go into his spiked ball mode! ' 'LEMMY ON THE SPIKED BALL'' Lemmy is actually floating over the ball with rocket shoes, chucking Spinies at you. He'll then bounce about the place in his shell. Watch out and quickly ground pound him when he's out of his shell for a bit. Do that 10 times and Lemmy will go to his normal ball and you'll face him SMB3 style... *sigh* AGAIN!!! Now the platform below you snaps and you drop back into the hotel. AND YOU'VE RESCUED TOADETTE AND GONE ON TO WORLD 8! You've also unlocked the Museum Art Gallery! Every painting and piece of furniture you've met in the game will appear in a separate museum. I haven't really mentioned it but here's all the furniture: chairs, tables, beds, arm chairs, block boxes, and boxes. ' 'Part 8- Ludwig's Musical Madness'' Cutscene-''' '''"Those pesky characters could never beat the Clown-Bot... or the Mega-Mushroomer 1,000! AHOO-HOO!" laughs Ludwig. The scene reveals a more evil-looking robotic Clown Copter on long, crab-like legs. Also, there is a giant, metal box with a glass cube filled with a Mega Mushroom in it. "Master Ludwig, bad news! The Marios and their friends have come!" warns Kamek. "Well, zey von't get past this floor..." ' 'Room 0- Ludwig's Long Lift'' Keep on chucking objects at the ? Ball to move the lift up and up. But be careful, as there are Bullet Bills, Bumpties, and flying enemies; and not only that, the more time you take, the more Bouncies will appear. This may sound safe, but if they fill the whole room you'll be stuck! ' 'Room 1 (At last...)- Big Ball-Room'' Go with two routes, on top or below. Below- Filled with Groove Guys, Flower Guys, Fuzzies, and Service Guys, this is dangerous. There are also things falling from above... Do some moves of your own as you dodge gaps, dancing enemies, and more. Above- Jump on chandeliers, disco balls, and flying by Goonies and Skeleton Goonies to NOT FALL DOWN! If ya do, the roof will collapse! Oh, did I mention if you're quick enough for both ways, the roof falls in? ' 'Room 2- Exciting Arcade'' First go through a small area with some Bros. and then get to the arcade! First you'll go through 3 courses of Mario Kart! Choose your partner, car and area, and race against Dry Bones, Shy Guys, Koopa Troopas, and finally King Boo and Petey! Then you face Bowser's Castle (without the boss) out of NSMB. Then do an air hockey match against Hockey Chargin' Chuck! Do this and you'll face the mini-mini-boss, Racing Chargin' Chuck! You go on a racing track, the same as when you faced Morton in a race. Get him to be flattened by a train and fire a shell at him 8 times to make him get outta here! ' 'Room 3- Ludwig's Lab'' Go through a giant pipe system dodging spitting chemical pipes, Munchers, Nippers, Piranha Plants, Bandits, and mutants! Ludwig also has created various robots that will shoot Bullet Bills and Banzai Bills at you. Get to the end and enter the door and you'll find a more laboratory-like room. "AHOO-HOO! So you think you can stop me, ze great LUDWIG VON KOOPA?!" Ludwig will roar. "Vell, see if you can deal with my Mega Mushroom Machine! BOWSER JR, LARRY!" Larry and Bowser Jr. will come up through a warp pipe. "Go into ze machine and show Mario and his friends what zis baby can do!" Bowser Jr. and Larry come out huge and mutated! Ludwig will dash off as Larry and Jr go mad. YOU HAVE TO DEFEAT THEM! To do this, don't let them squish you, burn you, or anything else. Change to Yoshi and chuck an egg at the moving machine above. When Bowser Jr. jumps on Larry's shoulders, get the machine to hit their heads! Do this 10 times and they'll fall to the ground and go back to normal and run off. YAY! ' 'Room 4- Doom Disco'' YAY! Get to the disco and go through a few common traps to get to... DA DANCEOFF! Obey the arrows to pull of the greatest moves against the dancing minions to defeat them! ... Sounds wierd, but it's actually fun. Dance your way up to Gigantic Groove Guy! Beat him and you've beat the level. ' 'Room 4- Bowser's Bank'' WOAH! There will be a sign reading ADFIJA. I'd write this down. Get to the bank vault, where you've got to defeat a few Sledge Bros, and enter the code. It is the number of the place the letter was in the alphabet, or 1469101. Enter and you've got to press the P Switch and you've got to collect every coin in the super-sized safe! Jump up on the blocks, get those Bandits out of the way, and GO MONEY CRAZY! If you do, you've probably got a load of lifes, are rich, and have finished the level... after you defeat a Boomerang Bro. ' 'Room 5- Pottery Room'' 0.0 On an electrified floor, there are 100 Snoozy Bros. and 10 Sledge Hammer Bros... and a whole lot of pottery to jump on. Jump on the pottery without letting it fall... Quickly defeat the Sledge Bros. before they make a racket (or smash the pottery), and avoid falling on the floor yourself! This is a hard challenge. ' 'Room 6- Electric Maze'' The power of the hotel... Go through a maze filled with Buster Beetles, Parabeetles, and electricity! Navigate through the maze, because Amps are being produced every 3 seconds! SO BE QUICK!!! This is the way to escape the power-station: >^>v<>^^vv>^v>^>^v> There you'll be in a desert filled with platforms... and Freddy the Flexible, a giant Pokey with two Xs for eyes. Another Yoshi battle... you'd swear this was Yoshi's Island 3... Anyway, just hit the segment that is spitting stuff at you. (They all have tiny faces). When the segments are split up, jump on them! Finally it's over. ' 'Room 7- Tap Tap's Attic Filled with donut platforms, li'l Tap Tap-, and Lakitus, this place is hard enough... until TAP-TAP THE GOLDEN FALLS FROM THE SKY AND YOU'LL HAVE TO LEG IT... *wheeze* *gasp* WHILE BEING CHASED BY LAKITUS... *gasp, wheeze* AND NOT FALLING DOWN HOLES FILLED WITH LAVA! Also, if you're quick, ground pound open the old boxes around the place, but beware, they may release Snifaros. But on the other hand they may open up coins or useful items. But anyway, be quick... ' ''Room 8- To the Top and Back to the Bottom Again. Go on a lift where it sometimes blacks out and is filled with Broozers, Dry Bones, and a giant spiked ball chasing you! It's a BIG lift though, but it's split into 2 different lifts. It sounds easier than it is. Then you'll go into a power-cutting cave. You'll have to follow all the Lantern Ghost things and use switches to make light appear so you can navigage your way to the door at the end. Then you'll face a remake of the 2nd fortress of World 7 of SMB3 (Advance 4). AND FINNALLY YOU'LL FACE LUDWIG! ' 'LUDWIG IN THE CRAZY CLOWNBOT.1'' "AAAR! You again?! Vell meet my friend, ze Clownbot.1!!! AHOO-HOO!" Ludwig will then get into a giant clown-copter thing on long legs. It'll jump up into the air and do a ground pound (aiming for you), then parts of the celling will fall down. Make it chase you into a part of the celling to make Ludwig jump out of it! Then dodge his fire breath, wand, and earthquakes. Hit him on the head 3 times and he'll jump back but make things harder by summoning some Rocket Chomps and getting quicker AND breathing fire. Do this 7 times and the Clownbot.1 will fall to its knees and collapse. "NOOOOOOO! VELL ZAT ISN'T THE LAST OF ZAT!!! CLOWNBOT.1 TRANSFORM, INTO CLOWNBOT.2! AHOO-HOO!" ' 'LUDWIG IN THE CLOWNBOT.2'' The Clownbot.2 will then make a ground pound and the area will turn into a bobbing platform. Then the Clownbot transforms into a moving spiked shell. Ludwig will jump out of a hole occasionally and then some clones shall follow. You'll have to find the real Ludwig and jump on him in time to make the Clownbot.2 dash about. Make it go over the edge of the platform by making it go near the edge, then weighing down one side. It'll fall and jump up again. Do this 5 times and it'll blow open and you'll face Ludwig classic style. Win and you rescue... nobody, but a note. It reads, "Mario, or whatever hero you are. PLEASE HELP! You need to be quick! Oh yeah, and the code I've seen to Bowser's door seems to be AZJIB! Not sure if it'll work but try. I know you can do it, my heroes! From Princess Peach Toadstool." There'll be X X X, or no Xs if you're Daisy, you'll get a >:( Oh, and Wario will get a slap! ' '... Ok, so on to the last part! ' ''Part 8- Rainy Rooftop *Cutscene* "GWAHAHAHA! Jr, Ludwig, Larry, Kamek, Kammy! GET HERE, NOW!" Bowser orders. "Yes, King Dad?" "Yes, your nastiness?" "Ludwig, use your weather machine. Jr, use your tank. Larry, use your plants. Now for you, Kamek and Kammy... *whisper, whisper* Heh heh... *whisper* Got it?!" "Yep." "I SAID GOT IT?!" "YESSIR, KING SIR!!!" They all whimper and dash off. "Mario and those other twerps can't get to the end now... GWAHAHA!" ' 'Room 1- Living Room Doomship'' Hmm... seems nice. But it isn't. Go up a lift while dodging burst pipes filled with sewage. It's not good for you, let's just say that. Also if it doesn't kill you it could push you off. Dodge the Boos, Hector the Reflector, and... A GIANT CHOMP! Oh, and the flying furniture. But it's one of those stupid ? Ball lifts, so keep on chucking stuff at it! If you get to the top you face a great drop (you’re being chased by that Chomp still) where you've got to run down lots of platforms without getting hit by the spikes on the walls or the Zombie Toads. YAY! ' 'Room 2- Rickety Rooftop'' The whole ground is very weak: one wrong step and it goes down. There's lightning (and thunder), rain, and hail! AHHH! There's cannons, Bill Blasters, and Banzai Blasters, and sometimes Bowser will come from the sky and ground pound the place, making all the floorboards fall apart from the first and the last on the screen. As well as that, you've got to go through a thin and fat block maze. ' 'Room 3- Rickety Roofbottom...?'' You’re upside down! There are Swoopers, Swoopulas, Thwomps, and other flying and floating enemies. (They all go to the roof so it's in the way.) You'll need to use !?! switches to make the place reverse its angle in order to get in certain doors to continue. Then you'll face Count Swoopula, a huge Swooper, over a rising pool of spiky bones! You'll have to jump on passing Swoopers and Parabeetles to ground Pound Swoopula's wings. Ground pound the wings and his ears will go limp so you can ground pound his head! Do this 5 times and the count will fall into the bony pile. :D ' 'Room 4- Count Swoopula's Spooky Spiky Shed'' Filled with spikes on platforms, you need to find small gaps (normally with a Bob-omb or Swoop in it) to hide in before a spiked ball or spiked platform gets you. You’re still upside down. Also spikes are coming down from the ceiling, and they never go up! Eventually you'll get to a ? Switch and everything goes the right way up... ARRR! Don't worry, it's in the middle of the room so the spikes won't get ya. Then you'll board the Block Train with a few other passengers... a Hammer Bro and a Sledge Bro! Sledge will try to break the train (even if it means suicide) and Hammer will chuck hammers at you. Also there are balls on chains and falling spiked balls. If you get through this, you deserve at treat... this is it. ' 'Room 5- The Trojan Hamster (Rex the Hamster to be excact)'' *Cutscene* "Hey Jr, don't you have a pet hamster?" asks Larry. "Yeah, why? His name is Rex," answers Bowser Jr. "Well we could make the Trojan Hamster..." ' 'You see in front of you a giant metal hamster. But you can't reach it from here! Take the lift up. But in the lift you'll find Naval Piranha is back! He's got 3 heads, too... 2 of them will be at the sides spitting giant fireballs and Super Piranha Plants at you, while the biggest one will go above you and try to eat you! If you get to the top without being burnt or eaten you get to the mouth of the Trojan Hamster... when you discover IT'S A REAL HAMSTER IN ARMOR! ' ''Room 5 1/2- Rex's Belly A maze in Rex's stomach? Err... There's lots of undead enemies and you’re being chased by stomach acid! Take this route up the stomach to get out, a disturbing (but the only) way. Pipe- 2nd 1st <^^> Down > Door-Green > Down^ Pipe- 5th >< Door-Purple Down > Up < Up > If you do this, take the giant pipe down... and out the hamster's butt. You'll be fired out and the giant hamster will shrink down and be your pet! It has a robotic eye (it looks cool) and is brown and white spotted. Even though it doesn't really do much it'll follow you everywhere! ' 'Room 6- Protected Tower'' There are alarms here... break them before they alert loads of Chargin' Chucks, Broozers, and not snoozing Snoozy Bros! There are lots of lava gaps with Podoboos and Blarggs in them that are a major danger. Then you'll go over a lava lake with lots of Podoboos again, flying fire, and only donut platforms to stand on! They'll be spiked balls falling down, too. Get past that and get to the top of the tower and you'll be on the roof... ' '"GET ZEM!!!" ' ''WOAH. Bowser Jr, Larry, and Ludwig are in Jr's tank, Naval Piranha is back like on the lift, and it's bad weather again. The tank will be harder as there are now 3 cannons on each side! Don't get pushed off the tower or hit by anything. Hit Ludwig first when they jump up into the holes in the tank. Hit him 5 times and he'll fall off the tower. Then go for Larry, he needs 10 hits. Then he'll fall off the tower. Finally get Bowser Jr, he needs 15 hits! Then he'll fall ON the tower. Well then he'll fall into a hole in the tower.' ' 'Room 7- Small Mall, Mega Problems'' You’re still on the tower when Kamek passes by and drops a spell in that gap in the tower. "BWHEHEHEHEHE!!!" comes the huger, deeper voice of... BOWSER JR! IT'S GIGA BOWSER JR! He'll smash the tower, so jump in the crack quickly. Just go up on top of the shops before Jr. crushes them, also avoid the Bowser Statues and Jr's giant fire breath. Eventually he'll turn and you'll think ''Oooo, cool, he's stopped... ''When he jumps, dash through the gap beneath him, FOR THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MALL COLLAPSES! Then do the same thing but quicker and more clever as there are more statues and Boos now. Finally go up and up to the roof, where Jr. will try to destroy you anyway he can. When he breathes fire, ground pound his head. When he tries to do an earthquake, jump and ground pound his left horn. If he tries to crush you with his fists, ground pound his right horn. If he uses any other attack, ground pound his hair. After an amazing 25 ground pounds, Giga Jr. will fall and crush the whole of the hotel! 0.0 You'll then safely fall onto him. ' 'Room 8- Tutorial Garden'' This again...? They'll be the learning signs and everything, but there's meteors coming from the sky... Oh this, is a re-make of 8-5 of NSMB! Get past it and defeat Larry and Ludwig in their classic forms together to go into a mysterious door. ' '"BWAHAHAHAHA! This plan will never fail... Kamek, Kammy, get ready with your wands!"'' ”Yessir..." ' 'You'll open the door and all the other characters will come in with you! You'll be Mario or Luigi now. You'll have to go through a remake of 5-Castle of NSMB and then go through a level with a conveyer belt with EVERY defeatable enemy. Get past 'em and you'll go on a big conveyer belt... ' ''BOWSER SHOWDOWN Bowser will summon his Clown Copter and jump in it. He'll get out a remote control and press a button. "What-a does that-a do? ... WOAH!!!" Out of the Clown Copter loads of Zombie Toad/ettes jump out! "Once they went in I strapped these brain control systems on them, so I control them now... TOADS, KILL MARIO... and uh, green Mario!" ' 'You'll be on the conveyer belt jumping on the zombies. Bowser will sometimes chuck ice blocks at you, breathe fire at you, or chuck a Koopa shell on the conveyer belt just to make things hard. Sometimes he'll swoop down and drop Bob-ombs or LOADS of zombies. Jump on Bowser (don't ground pound) and you'll go into the Clown Copter itself! ' ''Bowser will quickly ram at you. Make him hit the wall and ground pound him. Then he'll jump about the place madly. Get him to jump into a piece of falling rubble to ground pound him once more. When you do this 2 times you'll be chucked out and things get quicker and harder, as they'll be falling pieces of rubble on the conveyer belt too now! When you've done this 10 times Bowser gets out of the Clown Copter and runs at you. Simply tempt him to fall off the belt somehow. After he falls off 3 times he'll be down... right?' ' 'GIGA BOWSER SHOWDOWN'' A glass orb on each side of the belt will appear going up and down, up and down. ANYWAY. ' '"Sir, this can't happen again! (I hope this works…)" Kamek will say. He'll chuck a spell onto Bowser and he'll jump up on the belt... gigafied! Bowser will do his normal attacks. Make his fireballs go into the orbs. Then to release them, hit the ? Switch that is normally behind Bowser. Make him jump and then press the switch. The first 2 times, make the fire hit his head. The next 2 times, his horns. The next 2 times, his mouth. After that, the neck, then the shell, next the body. Nearly there, the knees. SO CLOSE! The legs, and finally the feet! He'll then trip over and be vulnerable to a ground pound on the head. NOWHERE ELSE! Do this 3 times and he'll FINALLY be defeated. Please? Oh no... ' ''GIGA BOWSER AND THE KOOPALINGS SHOWDOWN "HA HA! YOU'LL NEVER KILL KING DAD, MARIO!" yell the Koopalings as they fall down. Just simply defeat all the Koopalings (with their wands) by hitting their heads 5 times each. However, Jr. and Wendy are on Giga's shoulders so you'll need to get Giga to hit a wall to drop them. They take 10 hits, so you'll need to get them twice, as they jump back onto Giga's shoulder after 5 hits. Oh, Giga shoots fire, makes shockwaves, and swipes at you, too. Defeat all the Koopalings and it'll be like the last match in NSMB, just get past Bowser when he jumps and press the ? Switch at the end... before it falls off. The conveyer belt then will make a hole underneath Bowser... YAYYYYYY!!! YOU'VE DONE IT! Well if you were careless enough to skip all the star coins and red coins anyway... ' '*** ' ''"Thank you so much!" thank all the normal Toads and Toadettes.' ' 'Then Peach will fall from the cage... BUT you've gotta remember that code she told you. Enter it and you've rescued her! ' ''"Thank you so much!" Peach will then kiss everyone but Wario and Daisy, of course. Peach thanks Daisy but that's all, and Peach gives 1,000 coins to Wario. "WOOHOO!"' ' 'Daisy will then kiss Waluigi and Luigi, and they blush. "Now let's get outta here and remake the hotel!" ' ''***''' ''' '1 year later... The hotel is bigger (and better) than before now! It's been reopened by Peach, and Toad is giving a tour of it as the credits roll. They go through every room, while Bowser is throwing stuff at the names in the credits and growling as his kids and Kamek (and Kammy) are mumbling. If you collected every red coin and star coin, after the credits roll Bowser will grin evilly and say, "KAMEK KAMMY! TO TOAD TOWN!" ' ''From the roof all the tour guests and characters will look at Toad Town... and see GIGA BOWSER AND DOOM-PLANES DROPPING BOMBS! All the characters go to the rescue!' ' 'GIGA BOWSER TOAD TOWN SHOW-DOWN!'' Click on all of the falling in enemies, don't let them blow up Toad Town's houses! There are 5 houses you protect here. Giga Bowser will sometimes jump in. Rub him quickly before he ground pounds 2 houses! You must last for 3 minutes without the town being destroyed. As it goes on, Lakitus join in chucking Spinies, Amazing Flying Hammer Bros. chuck hammers, and Doom-Planes drop Bulky Bob-ombs. If you protect the town and win, you've completed the game!!! :D ' 'Mini-Games'' BLOWWWW YOSHI BLOW!- Blow, blow, and blow to get to the top of the hotel! Flip Cards- Flip over the cards, but don't get Kamek! There are 20 levels of it, but it goes to 2 Kameks and then up to 3 Kameks. Bouncey Maze (1-Player and Multiplayer)- Bounce through the maze before time runs out. Or in multiplayer, before your friend gets there! Boo Hide and Shriek- Scratch the screen to reveal the Boos. But don't reveal a Toad... or else. CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK!- Keep on pressing A (or B, depending on what it says in the corner) to make Yoshi get to the end of the level safe! Dancing Dudes- Pull of the coolest moves in 1 minute. Bob-omb Bowling- Chuck a Bob-omb at the pins, the more down the better. Tanoomba Troubles- 6 Tanoombas there, which one is the odd one out? Donkey Konga!- Click the bongos to copy the tune exactly. Crazy Cannons- Keep on clicking the flying Bob-ombs and cannonballs to keep them from destroying the hotel! Flutter Challenge- Flutter jump as far as you can. Boshi v. Yoshi: Beat Boshi in a race, 3 laps through Chocolate Mountain! ' 'Extras/Cheats'' Enter codes into the cheat bar to get some interesting things... ' 'HAM5T3R123- Enter this code to make Rex a playable character!'' JR.0FD00M5.- Enter this code to make the secret level of Jr. of Doom's interview Studio avaliable! L3MMYSLAND7891- Enter this code to get the secret level of Lemmy's Land MUSEUMMADNESS000- Enter this code to release every enemy in the Museum KILLERRABB1T5?- When you face the Koopalings/Bowser you face a rabbit! KILLERSANDW1CHES?- Like above, but instead with sandwiches B0W53R'5- Enter this to get the secret level of Bowser's Castle! GIANTOJR.- When you face Jr. he's always as big as he was as Giga Bowser Jr. TAKEMEOUT2THECROWD- Get the secret level of Baseball Boy's Stadium!D00MTRAIN- Get the secret level of Peach and the Doom-Train! CART00NS- Get to see the episodes of the Super Mario 3 Show! M1DGET- Every character is as small as a Micro-Mushroom! (Includes enemies) G1ANT- Every character is 3 times as big! P3ACHS- Get the secret level of Peach's Castle!T0AD5W0RTH- Play as Toadsworth in Peach's Castle! ''